danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mahiru Koizumi/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Danganronpa 2 Character Design Profile Mahiru Koizumi.png|Character Design Profile from the ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair in-game Art Gallery ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Mahiru's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Mahiru Koizumi's offcial design DR3.png|Mahiru's design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. Profile Koizumi.png|Mahiru's profile in the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Ultimate Despair - Mahiru Koizumi and Nagito Komaeda (The Servant).png|Mahiru and The Servant's Ultimate Despair design on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' Tumblr_inline_mlzzns7cZN1qz4rgp.jpg|Mahiru's beta design. Mahiru beta.png|Mahiru's beta design (2). Early Koizumi.png|Mahiru's early design. ''Danganronpa 3'' Mahiru Koizumi's beta design DR3.png|Mahiru's beta design in Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair. |-| DR2= =''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= Opening Danganronpa 2 Mahiru Koizumi Dangan Island English Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Mahiru Koizumi Dangan Island Japanese Intro.png|Dangan Island Intro (Japanese) Danganronpa 2 Mahiru Koizumi True Intro English.png|True Intro (English) Danganronpa 2 Mahiru Koizumi True Intro Japanese.png|True Intro (Japanese) Introduction Danganronpa 2 Mahiru Koizumi Talent Intro English.png|Talent (English) Danganronpa 2 Mahiru Koizumi Talent Intro Japanese.png|Talent (Japanese) Prologue Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png|Inside a mysterious classroom Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (1).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Everyone at the beach (2).png|At the beach Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png|Start of the Killing School Trip Chapter 1 Danganronpa 2 CG - Mikan Tsumuki clumsily tripping and falling.png|Witnessing Mikan trip into a compromising pose Danganronpa 2 - Girls-Only Gathering Event.png|Girls-Only Gathering Event bonus scene Danganronpa 2 CG - The Imposter eating while Akane and Mahiru watch.png|Watching in shock as the Imposter eats the food Danganronpa 2 CG - Mahiru Koizumi's layout of the lodge.png|Layout of everyone at the party Mahiru drew Danganronpa 2 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room (Chapter 1) Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png|Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) Chapter 2 Danganronpa 2 CG - Mahiru Koizumi's body discovery.png|Mahiru's corpse Danganronpa 2 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 2) (1).png|Monokuma File (Chapter 2; English) Danganronpa 2 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 2) (2).png|Monokuma File (Chapter 2; English) Danganronpa 2 CG - Scene of the murder (Chapter 2) (1).png|Scene of the murder (Fake) Danganronpa 2 CG - Scene of the murder (Chapter 2) (2).png|Scene of the murder (True) Report Card Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 1.jpeg|Page 1 Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card (Deceased).jpeg|Page 1 (Deceased) Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 2.jpeg|Page 2 Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 3.jpeg|Page 3 Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 4.jpeg|Page 4 Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 5.jpeg|Page 5 Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 6.jpeg|Page 6 Mahiru Koizumi's Report Card Page 7.jpeg|Skill |-| Other Games= =In Other Games= Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle was a Japan-only iOS/Android collectible card RPG developed by Spike Chunsoft. Below are Mahiru's cards which were featured in the game. Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 023 - Mahiru Koizumi - 1 Star.jpg|Card #023 (★1) Mahiru Koizumi Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 305 - Mahiru Koizumi - 4 Star.jpg|Card #305 (★4) Mahiru Koizumi Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 309 - Mahiru Koizumi - 5 Star.jpg|Card #309 (★5) Mahiru Koizumi Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 396 - Mahiru Koizumi - 4 Star.jpg|Card #396 (★4) Mahiru Koizumi Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 397 - Mahiru Koizumi - 5 Star.jpg|Card #397 (★5) Mahiru Koizumi Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 407 - Mahiru Koizumi - 6 Star.jpg|Card #407 (★6) Mahiru Koizumi Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 478 - Mahiru Koizumi - 5 Star.jpg|Card #478 (★5) Mahiru Koizumi Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 479 - Mahiru Koizumi - 6 Star.jpg|Card #479 (★6) Mahiru Koizumi Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 542 - Mahiru Koizumi - 5 Star.jpg|Card #542 (★5) Mahiru Koizumi Danganronpa Unlimited Battle - 543 - Mahiru Koizumi - 5 Star.jpg|Card #543 (★5) Mahiru Koizumi |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Opening Mahiru, Ibuki and Hiyoko DR3 Opening.jpg|Mahiru, Ibuki, and Hiyoko In the Opening Mahiru_Ibuki_and_Hiyoko_Opening_2.png|Mahiru, Ibuki, and Hiyoko in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Sonia praising Chisa.png|Sonia praises Chisa for being prepared while Mahiru seems surprised. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates visited Animal Shed. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Mahiru and the others looking at Sonia Nevermind and Kazuichi Soda from a distance. Class 77th.jpg|Mahiru gathered with all of Class 77-B's students in the class. Episode 02 The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Mahiru playing Bomber Guy game with Chiaki Nanami, Sonia, and Mikan Tsumiki. Sonia hugging Nanami.jpg|Mahiru happy to see Sonia expressing her gratitude to Chiaki. Mahiru taking selfies of herself.png|Mahiru taking selfies of herself under the effect of aphrodisiacs. Nanami's story.jpg|Mahiru listened to Chiaki's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 03 Koizumi's lunch.jpg|Mahiru invited Sato to eat lunch together. Sato shows Mahiru her scar.png|Sato shows Mahiru the scar someone gave her after an arguement with Natsumi in middle school. The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Mahiru cries onto Hiyoko after learning of Sato's demise. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Mahiru attends Chisa's welcome back party. Chisa older Hiyoko.png|Mahiru explained that Hiyoko has her growth spurth during Chisa's transfer. Episode 07 Saionji celebrating Komaeda's death.jpg|Mahiru reminded Hiyoko that Nagito isn't dead yet. Tanaka devil.jpg|Mahiru wondered why there is a bear in the classroom. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Mahiru and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Mahiru, Nagito, Teruteru.PNG|Mahiru mesmerized while watching Chiaki suffer during her execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Mahiru and her classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates in their "Graduation" day. Class 77-B Graduation Day.JPG|Mahiru and her classmates watching the destruction of Hope's Peak Academy. Ending festival.png|Festival. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Sonia and Mahiru as Ultimate Despair members.jpg|Mahiru and Sonia Nevermind as members of the Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Renewal Nagito.png|Mahiru and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Mahiru and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Side: Hope Mahiru camera.PNG|Mahiru about to blind a sniper with her camera flash. Koizumi Mioda high five.png|Mahiru high-fives Ibuki. Class 77-B.jpg|Mahiru and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Hinata Convincing Mitarai (2).png|Mahiru smiles at Ryota in the background. Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc - Class 77-B Reunion.png|Mahiru and her classmates invited Ryota to join them. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Mahiru and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Mahiru pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. Tsumiki holding Kimura's medicine.JPG|Mahiru asking Mikan what kind of medicine that she holds. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS Volume 4 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of ''Danganronpa 2 4koma KINGS (Volume 4; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nanami Chiaki no Sayonara Zetsubō Daibōken (Volume 3; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Nankoku Zetsubou Carnival Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Nankoku Zetsubō Carnival! (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Super Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island - Kokoro Tokonatsu, Kokoronpa The Manga (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 2 Dangan Island manga (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 2 Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair Volume 2 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair (Volume 2; Japanese) Manga Cover - Triple Bullet Danganronpa Tsubamemaru Watarizora Collection (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Triple Bullet (Japanese) Manga Cover - Small Danganronpa 1 2 Light (Front) (Japanese).png|Front cover of Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 1 (Back) (Japanese).jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 1; Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 1.2 Comic Anthology (Volume 2; Japanese) =Manga Illustrations= Danganronpa Killer Killer Chapter 3 Flashback DR2.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage= ''Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE (2015) Mahirustage.jpg|Mahiru's (Ami Hachiya and Rina Chikura) Full Outfit in the play. Stagemahiru2.jpg Stagemahiru3.jpg Stagemahiru4.jpg Stagemahiru.jpg|Mahiru with her camera. Mahiruhiyoko.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Stagegroup.jpg|Mahiru with Kazuichi, Nagito Komaeda, Hajime, Sonia, Ultimate Imposter, Teruteru Hanamura and Gundham Tanaka. Stagegroup2.jpg|Mahiru with Ibuki Mioda, Hiyoko and Mikan Tsumiki. Mahiruhiyoko2.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko3.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko4.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Mahiruhiyoko5.jpg|Mahiru and Hiyoko. Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen THE STAGE 2017 Stage 2017 Mahiru Koizumi.jpg|Ami Hachiya as Mahiru. Stage 2017 Mahiru Koizumi (2).jpg|Maki Yamaguchi as Mahiru. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Mahiru Koizumi Reload art.png|Official art of Mahiru from ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload artbook. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc Promo Art. Sidehopecover.jpg|Mahiru and Class 77-B on the cover of Despair Arc and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Volume 3.jpg|Mahiru, Mikan, Hiyoko, and Ibuki on Despair Arc's volume three cover. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. |-| Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (Japanese) - Mahiru Koizumi.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/2:' [http://danganronpa.com/2/ Japanese Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Mahiru Koizumi.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/ Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 2 (English) - Mahiru Koizumi.png|''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa2/home.html English Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Mahiru Koizumi.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Japanese) Mahiru Koizumi.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Despair Arc) Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Merchandise One Coin Mini Mahiru Koizumi.jpg|Minifigure (One Coin Mini Figure Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Mahiru Koizumi.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji OOB.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Mahiru Koizumi.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) References ru: Галерея:Махиру Коидзуми es:Galería:Mahiru Koizumi